


Tipos

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ferris e Jeanie tem uma conversinha sobre suas escolhas em termos de namorados





	Tipos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Inicialmente Ferris diz para si mesmo que o melhor seria não interferir, desde que Jeanie começara a namorar ela passara bem menos tempo o perturbando. Mas a questão é que o troço todo estava perturbando ele. Jeanie podia ser irritante as vezes mas ela ainda era sua irmãzinha, sua irmãzinha que estava saindo com um sujeito que ela conhecera em uma delegacia que tinha sido levado para lá por posse de drogas.

E ela não tinha voltado para casa naquela noite.

Ferris estava esperando por ela na sala quando ela chegou em casa pouco antes de amanhecer. Ela deu um pulo quando viu seu irmão sentado no sofá, mas logo se recompôs e disse :

“Bom dia Ferris”

“Não é dia ainda, é madrugada”

“Então mãe e pai-”

“Eu cobri pra você, eu disse para eles que você foi dormir cedo, eles não desconfiaram de nada”

“Bom, obrigada”

“Agora nós estamos quites. Eu não vou fazer de novo”

“Eu não esperava que você fizesse”

“Eu não entendo o que você vê nesse cara, ele não é nada o seu tipo”

“E qual é o meu tipo de acordo com o grande Ferris Bueller ?”

“Alguém certinho e neurótico foi o que eu sempre visualizei”

“Eu acho que esse é mais o seu tipo de garoto do que o meu Ferris”

“O que você quer dizer com isso ?”

“Eu acho que você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer com isso”

“...”

“Boa madrugada Ferris, obrigada de novo por cobrir pra mim” Jeanie disse e subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto antes que Ferris conseguisse pensar em uma resposta.

 


End file.
